Blood Cocktail
by DrackenLady
Summary: What if Bellatrix kidnapped Harry when he was ten? What if she accidentally turned him into a creature instead of killing him? What if he ended up in St. Louis with our favorite Vampire Executioner? Harry/ 4 other men later on. SLASH, ABVH crossover with HP! Links to rated scenes later on can be found on my profile.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Anita Blake Vampire Hunter. I am not making any money out of this or do I ever intend to!

For a full summary, please visit my profile. Enjoy!

* * *

Privet drive was silent at 3 AM. Generally, most places in the suburbs were at this time, and for a street that prided itself on its normalcy, why should it be any different. The silence was however broken by a sharp crack. In front of number four now stood a woman, staring sullenly at the house. She had wild, curly unkempt hair down to her waist, deep brown eyes that looked almost black and a pale complexion that looked like it had not seen the sun very often. She was wearing a black dress with black boots and was holding an ebony piece of wood loosely in her right hand.

Staring at the house, she did not move until her lips twitched into a vicious smile when she saw a white bubble surround the house, getting more solid by the second. Unknown to the occupants, she had watched the house for the past two years on the exact same date, at the exact same time. Always on October the 31st at 3 am. Because at exactly that time, the blood wards protecting the house were at their weakest. When Albus Dumbledore had placed Harry Potter here nine years ago, he did so at exactly 3:12 am. That made the wards renew themselves on a cycle, at 3 am each year on this day they would be the weakest until they were fully renewed at 3:12 am when they would be their strongest until the next year.

The woman knew she had to work quickly, when the wards were visible that meant they were the weakest. She had to get inside and get the boy she had no time to waste.

Walking towards the door, the wards were easily manipulated to let her in. Opening the door with a quick _alohamora_ she hurried inside, and straight up the stairs where she guessed the bedrooms were from the amount of snoring she could hear. Rushing down the hall, she opened the first door she came to, finding it filled with junk and broken toys. Opening the door opposite to it, she discovered the source of the snoring was an obscenely large whale of a man and a rail thin woman. Opening the third door she discovered another obscenely large whale, only this one in the form of a boy. Thinking he was the one she was after, she raised her wand but stopped herself from casting the spell when she noticed the blond hair on his head.

Backing away, she wondered where the boy had gone. She knew this was the house, he could not have gone anywhere else otherwise the wards would not be on this specific house. Checking the time, she saw she only had five minutes left. Cursing under her breath she headed down the stairs and reached for the door, damning Dumbledore to hell as she went. She glanced down the front hallway as she was leaving and froze when she saw a cupboard under the staircase. She could have sworn she heard breathing coming from there…

Quickly unlocking it and knowing she was running out of time, she smiled manically as she realized she had found the boy. Checking the time quickly and noticing she had less than a minute to go, she quickly forced a portkey into his hand as she felt people apparating into the house. As they spun away, she saw Dumbledore aiming his wand at her.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled in anger as soon as she landed. "How did they find out?"

Harry snapped awake when he felt someone grab his hand and force something into it. Looking around, he saw a woman he had never seen before standing over him before he felt a tugging sensation underneath his navel before he began spinning at a sickening speed.

He landed harshly on a dirty stone floor before losing his balance and falling to the ground, groaning in pain as he scraped his hands on the rough flooring. Looking up, he saw the woman screaming in anger and slowly backed away.

"No matter, I have to get as much done as possible." She said, moving towards the boy who was crawling backwards trying to escape.

"Who are you?" he whispered, afraid of getting punished for asking a question.

"Me? My name is Bellatrix LeStrange boy, and I am going to be the one who finally gets rid of you so that when my master comes back, you will be long gone!" she started cackling madly before grabbing the boy and shoving him into a chair in the middle of the dungeon room they were in and tying him up with a quick _incarcerous._

Harry could only stare wide eyed at the light coming out of the stick and the ropes that tied him down. He tried to wriggle around and break free but the ropes were too tight and he had no room whatsoever. Hearing the clinking of glass, Harry quickly snapped his head up and stared at the woman…Bellatrix as she started pouring liquids into a glass sitting on the table in the middle of the room. To Harry, it looked like she was pouring several thick black liquids into a glass and swirling them. Watching, Harry almost missed hearing her muttering.

"Basilisk blood…some Veela blood…bit of Vampire…what else? Oh I didn't know we had werewolf too! Let's add that…Done!" turning around with the glass in hand, she started advancing towards him. "Now all you have to do is drink this little boy! Anyone usually dies from just one of these types of blood in their system but all four should prove to be excruciating…making your death all that sweeter to my master!" she exclaimed, the manic grin back in place.

Harry realized with horror that she had been mixing blood in that glass. Clamping his lips down, he turned his head away when she tried to make him drink. Bellatrix could feel the wards around the dungeon weakening as they were assaulted by an outdoor force. Cursing her luck, she knew Dumbledore had followed her portkey and was most likely just outside. Grasping the boy's cheeks harshly, she forced his mouth open and poured the blood mix into his mouth, quickly covering his mouth and plugging his nose to force him to swallow.

She backed away and started laughing manically as he started to scream, knowing that the blood was likely burning him up from the inside out. She released the ropes tying him down, watching as he fell to the floor and began clawing at the stones, blood slowly seeping from his nail beds where he had ripped some of his nails out.

Suddenly, the whole room shuddered before a snap was heard and she knew the wards had been broken. Sure enough, not a minute later Dumbledore and what must have been ten Aurors with all stormed into the room. Two of them immediately ran over to her, grabbing her arms and forcing her wrists into magic restraining handcuffs.

Dumbledore stared in horror at the boy lying on the floor, still screaming in pain and bleeding from his nose as well as his nail beds. Suddenly, Harry started glowing grey, then white, then gray with white boarders and stopped screaming all together.

Inside his mind, Harry saw four shadows, all attacking each other and each time one landed a hit, he felt pain rip through his body as if someone had taken a hot poker to each strand of his muscles. Suddenly a grey fog seeping around each shadow, holding them away from each other almost caressing them into submission. Watching Harry noticed a white light reaching out from deep within his mind, wrapping around the four shadows and seeping into them until they all had lines of white entwined within their shadows.

The grey fog slowly retreated; as if afraid the shadows would jump each other again. At the last moment, the white light grabbed onto the grey fog, wrapping itself around it and seeping into its depths. He watched as all four shadows seemed to…lie down, as if tired from all the exercise and slowly fade away. Looking up, he realized that the white light and the grey fog seemed to remain, almost as if waiting for him to make the next move and urging him to wake up.

Slowly, he returned to consciousness, blinking his eyes open slowly. He slowly sat up, noticing his nails were bleeding and he had blood on his sweater. Looking around, he saw the wom…Bellatrix standing with her hands cuffed in front of her, two men behind her holding her arms. By the door stood with another eight men and one man who looked ancient, with a long white beard and long white hair. What made him wary were all the sticks they were holding. He remembered what Bellatrix had done with her…stick too vividly.

Backing away from them, he didn't notice the horrified look on Bellatrix's face as she stared at him. "You should be dead!" she suddenly screamed in fury. "How can you still be alive, that mixture should have killed you?!"

The old man was slowly walking towards him, giving him a smile. "Harry, my boy—"

"Don't come near me!" Harry interrupted him. He didn't want any of those people near him; he saw how much pain one of them could cause.

"Harry—"Dumbledore tried again.

"No! No go away!" he yelled, holding his hands to his head as he wished this nightmare was over already. His body hurt, he had been kidnapped and now weird people with sticks were trying to hurt him. He just wished he could be far away from here where none of these weirdoes could find him!

Dumbledore stepped back in shock as a white light surrounded Harry again and with a sharp crack, he was gone.

Harry felt his body hit a soft lawn before a sudden exhaustion took him over and he passed out, only knowing that he had somehow escaped that nightmare.

* * *

Anita walked across the lawn to her house, yawning and berating herself for doing that last raising. It was all Bert's fault, just because Larry had to go home sick and couldn't keep the appointment, she had to go instead and take over so that they don't lose 'a valuable customer'. Checking the time, she swore softly as she realized she had now been up over 24 hours. She was going to kill Bert.

Lost in thought, she suddenly tripped over something lying on her front lawn. Barely catching her balance, she looked down to see a young boy lying there unconscious.

Looking at him closely, she saw that he barely looked ten years old, if that. He had messy black hair, pale, porcelain skin and long black lashes. Small nose that complimented his round face and pink luscious lips. A very strange looking scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt caught her attention. You didn't often see scars like that. He looked to be around 4' 9" in height, slightly below average but he was still young and had room to grow.

Looking at his clothing, he looked homeless. Large sweater at least four sized too big, jeans at least five sizes too big being held up by some rope. Shoes that could not have been his size seeing how big they are with several holes in them. She wondered who he was and how he had got there.

Wondering what to do with him, she suddenly caught sight of the blood. His fingers were bloody and she could see that a few of his fingernails had been ripped out. She notices he had some blood on his face, near his nose and mouth, already starting to dry. Near his scar, he had blood as well as well as something black which could have been dirt for all she knew.

Not knowing what to do, something within her suddenly urged her to take him inside and take care of him. Not liking this strange feeling she was getting she took a moment before realizing that it was her necromancy telling her to take care of him. Checking her shielding, she noticed that she still had her shields up around her necromancy but it was still urging her to take care of him. Reaching out with her powers, she reeled back in shock when she felt her necromancy connect and join to something within the boy.

Looking deep inside her mind, it looked like her necromancy; coloured a dark, smoke grey had met up with another power, which she assumed was the boy's. This other power was a lighter grey in color and had white lines entwined within it.

"You're…a necromancer." She whispered out loud, finally figuring out why her power had been reacting like that.

Deciding to follow her gut, she pulled out her phone and called Micah. It may have been a few feet, but no way was she going to pick him up and carry him upstairs into the bedroom when she was this tired.


	2. Chapter 1

**Very important notes!**

Please read this!

1) For everyone wishing to discuss this story, receive status updates or wants to just chat about the story, I created a facebook just for these purposes, just look up DrackenLady on facebook and add it!

2) This story is not going to follow either series it's based on. Anita will only have Richard and Micah and therefore will be a lot mellower because I truly believe she is too stressed out from juggling so many men.

3) Harry's life is skipped over a lot in this chapter, I know that but I have my reasons, he can only start mating when he reaches this age.

4) The creatures are all hints to his mates, personally I think people will have a hard time guessing the swan but good luck!

Now onto the story!

* * *

**July ****30****th****, almost 9 years later**

Anita yawned as she drove down the highway at quarter to midnight. She hated the fact that she was the only one who could do more than two raisings a night. When he had found out about this fact, Bert had booked her for no less than four raisings a night. She didn't mind this most nights, but dealing with clients pissed her off. Listening to lawyers trying to figure out inheritances or vengeful housewives trying to find out how many women their husbands had known and cheated on them with had gotten tedious a long time ago.

Pulling up into the driveway, she smiled slightly at seeing the living room lights on. Micah and Harry had probably waited up for her. Walking across the lawn towards the door, she remembered that night all those years ago when she had literally stumbled across Harry.

After taking him into the guestroom that night, Micah had brought some wet washcloths to wipe away all the blood. Seeing they could do no more that night, they had gone to bed. Harry hadn't awoken for another three days, incidentally the time limit they had set before calling Dr. Lillian, a wererat who doctored most of the werecreatures of St. Louis.

When he had seen them, the boy had been frightened out of his mind. When they tried to explain who they were, they had to do it from the other side of the room and with the door open as an easy escape route.

Finally Harry had trusted them enough to explain to them what he remembered of that night and what he had been through. While confused about the 'stick waving people,' they had taken it in stride as a trauma induced hallucination.

After that the hard part had come. Anita had to explain to Harry that she was a necromancer and that she suspected him of being the same. When he hadn't believed her, she described how she viewed his power as a pale grey fog, entwined with white. He then remembered the four shadows, the fog and the bright, white light.

Offering to train him had made him sceptical of course, as well as offering to let him live in the house until he was ready to move out but he agreed after awhile, under certain conditions. One of which was that he had to pay her back the only way he could. So since that day, he had taken over all the household chores, which worked fine for both her and Micah.

Harry soon became comfortable around her and Micah and slowly started accepting concepts such as necromancy, magic, weres and vampires. With the furry coalition meetings sometimes happening at her house, he had to accept it really.

It still came as a shock to all of them when he had received a letter from an owl on his eleventh birthday. They had been sitting down for breakfast when a white owl had flown in through a window and dropped a letter in front of him before flying off again.

The letter had been an invitation to the Salem Academy of Magic of North America. Ten minutes later there had been a knock on the front door and a man who introduced himself as Mr. Goldenmyer, the headmaster of Salem Academy, had began to inform them of witches, wizards, and the world of magic…a world completely different from theirs.

After discussing it with Anita, Harry had agreed to go. Salem had a muggle university based system, first, second and third terms were offered. So Harry had finished his schooling in both normal education and magical education by using his first terms for magical courses, second terms for normal courses and third terms for a break. Slightly more than a month ago he had graduated with top marks and highest honours, both from his magical education and his normal one.

When he had reached sixteen, Harry had asked Anita if he could work with her. After negotiating with Bert, mainly to stop him from trying to make Harry work five raisings a night, Anita had managed to secure him a job at Animators Inc. as an animator who was limited to five raisings a week.

He had continued working, studying, learning to control his necromancy and maintaining the house all these years but other than what happened that fateful night, no one really knew much else about Harry's past.

Sighing softly at her housemate's enigmatic nature, Anita pushed those thoughts from her mind and walked into the house. Walking into the kitchen, Anita smiled as she saw Micah sitting at the table chatting with Harry who was standing at the stove, stirring a pot of what smelled like chicken stew.

"I'm back." She greeted, walking over to Micah and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Welcome back. How did the raisings go?" Micah replied, returning the kiss.

"Urgh, I swear I'm going to kill Bert if he gives me another four in one night." She promised.

"I thought you were alright with four in one night?" Harry asked softly, turning off the stove and grabbing the bowls so he could scoop out the stew.

"I'm fine with it, it's the nagging of everyone else or the crying or the 'how dare you cheat on me's' that piss me off." Anita complained. "It get's annoying, the person is dead, they already cheated and it's not doing you any good if you find out that they cheated on you now! What's the point?"

Smiling, Harry just nodded along to her complaints. He honestly knew how she felt, having had to deal with the same things for the past three years. "Is Richard coming over?" he questioned.

"He said he would drop by, he should be here soon." Micah answered. Richard was their third.

As a necromancer, Anita needed magical beings of some sort to ground her power otherwise it would continue to grow and make her insane. With grounding mates for lack of a better term, they could take the excess power into themselves by having sex with her. Micah, the Nimir-Raj of the local wereleopard pack was one of two of her mates who did this for her. The other was Richard, the Ulfric or alpha of the local werewolf pack.

Richard was a high school science teacher and Micah the leader of the coalition, an organization of all the different were animals where they all meet up to discuss problems they have or are facing. Richard was in the process of moving in with them but still had a bit left to finish. He, most of the time, came over for dinner at her house because he 'couldn't pass up on the amazing dishes of Chef Potter.'

Bringing the bowls over to the table, Harry set one in front of each of them before moving to the fridge to bring some ice tea over. Hearing a car pull up in the driveway, he walked over to the door and opened it, smiling when he saw Richard coming up the steps. At first, Richard had been sceptic of Harry just appearing out of nowhere and had warned Anita against teaching him. But slowly, he had come to realize that the young boy really was no harm to anyone there, he was just overly cautious and jumpy.

Over the years, Richard had come to see Harry as a younger brother that he would always keep an eye on. How Harry saw Richard in return…well no one really knew that and Harry wasn't sharing.

"Hey squirt!" Richard greeted, ruffling Harry's curly, shoulder length hair.

"Hello Richard." Harry replied, smiling softly at the disgusted look on Richard's face at the formal speech and tone.

"Oooh I smell stew!" Richard exclaimed, moving towards the kitchen. He smiled at Anita and Micah, giving Anita a chaste kiss on the lips and kissing Micah's cheek in greeting. They may both have been Anita's grounding mates but they weren't together.

Sitting down for dinner, everyone ate quietly for a bit before Anita brought up a topic she wanted to discuss. "So…Jean-Claude called me today."

Immediately, Richard and Micah both tensed at the name. Jean-Claude was the master vampire of the city of St. Louis. Anita had helped him out on several occasions and he provided her with protection from his vampires as well as information when she needed it. For awhile, he had fancied himself in love with her until his old beau, Asher, had reappeared in his life and Anita had discovered her grounding mates. Now, they were…friends you could say.

Richard and Micah however, still got annoyed whenever his name popped up, never forgetting that he had tried to make a pass on Anita at one point.

"What did he want?" Micah questioned, trying to keep his tone mild.

"He is hosting a preternatural party tomorrow night. He was wondering if we all wanted to go." She replied mildly, before she dropped the proverbial bomb on them. "He was asking me to ask you two as Nimir-Raj and Ulfric to invite your packs. Also, since has never met him, he was asking if Harry could come along as well."

It took a second but when they both registered that last sentence, both Micah and Richard shot up out of their seats with a yell of, "WHAT?"

"Why does he want to meet Harry?" Micah questioned, chartreuse eyes flashing in anger.

Despite Harry having lived with them for nine years now, he had never had much contact with the preternatural community. Even the shifters, he had met none past Richard and Micah since he was always so busy at school and later at work. If you thought about it, it really was odd how he had never been introduced to any of the shifters or vampires.

They all knew he existed and that Anita was housing him but not much beyond that. The sudden interest of the master vampire though was…odd. Why had he not made this request years ago?

"I don't know why he wants to meet Harry; all he told me was that it's about time that everyone met my housemate so that they would all know he is under my protection. As its Harry we are talking about, it's his decision." Anita replied, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I'll just go and meet everyone then we finish up and leave and I never have to see any of them again." Harry finally spoke up, honestly not worried. He knew how to take care of himself, besides as a necromancer the dead did not scare him. From the horror stories he heard from Anita, it was the humans…humanoid creatures that he had to worry about.

Both Richard and Micah looked like they were about to object but were stopped by the sound of their watches simultaneously beeping the midnight hour. Suddenly, a bright white light engulfed Harry and pain like no other ripped through his body.

He jerked backwards in pain, letting out a scream of agony as he fell to the floor, unable to stop screaming as the pain just kept getting worse. He suddenly remembered the one other time that he had felt like this. The night he had been kidnapped. The one he had been forced to drink blood. The night Anita found him.

He felt a sense of déjà vu as he was again sucked into a vision of four shadows attacking each other, all of them entwined with a white light. He watched as the grey fog, of what he now knew to be his necromancy, again forced the shadows to calm down with gentle caresses. He watched as one of the shadows turned into a snake, over twenty feet long. He noticed how the scales were black, intermingled with bright white throughout. The snake had pale lavender eyes, an unusual color for snake eyes he thought detachedly.

He watched as the next shadow turned into a wolf with ink black fur and a pure white tail. It had startling blue eyes of a deep midnight blue, bordering on black almost.

The third shadow shifted into an elegant swan. Not a normal swan but a golden swan, its eyes a bright blue and its beak white in color.

Looking at the fourth shadow, Harry watched as it slowly, almost hesitantly, shifted into a husky, its fur streaked with black, browns and white. The white seemed to almost glow among the darker colors, its eyes a deep brown with black streaks.

He watched as all four animals seemed to turn towards him, giving him a 'what are you waiting for?' look before the image faded and his eyes snapped open.

He was lying on the linoleum floor of the kitchen with Anita kneeling on his left arm, Richard pinning down his right and Micah sitting on his legs. He realized that he must have been thrashing around a lot for them to be pinning him down in such a way.

"You alright?" Anita asked when she realized he was awake.

Harry nodded slowly, wondering what had just happened. Just then, a sharp crack filled the air and his old headmaster, Mr. Goldenmyer appeared in the middle of their kitchen. He looked up and found himself facing down the barrel of a gun and two buff men looking angry and ready for a fight.

Raising his hands in a 'I give up' sign, he gave a soft nervous laugh before talking. "Sorry to barge in like this, I did not mean to startle you."

"Mr. Goldenmyer?" Harry asked, wondering what his old headmaster was doing here since technically the elder man didn't ever need to see him again because he had now graduated. The headmaster was currently blocked from his view because Anita was standing in front of him with Micah and Richard on either side.

"Mr. Potter, I have several monitoring devices on any student who has creature blood in their system in my office. Now, before you received the letter of acceptance from my school, your name had appeared on the student registrar that records all children in the USA who have displayed magic. It also records if they have creature blood and automatically adds them to the machines in my office so that they may alert me when creature blood becomes dominant." Goldenmyer started his explanation right away. "I just received an alert from this machine that you now have dominant creature blood within you. If you knew of this, then I am sorry for disturbing you this evening. If you did not, than I am here to help you discover what creature you are now and how it will change your life."

The four house residents stared at him in shock before Harry finally managed to croak out a question. "Creature…blood?"

"Ah judging by that then you did not know… I know of a spell that will allow me to see what creature blood runs within you. Would you like me to check?" Goldenmyer asked gently. It was rare but he had had some students in the past that came into inheritances that they did not know they had.

"Why…why now? And spell…yah okay sure…" Harry clearly was still in shock, not knowing how this came to be about.

"I suspect it's because you are now officially 19 years of age. When you are younger, your creatures lie dormant until such a time when you are legally mature in every way. Then the creature blood becomes active." Goldenmyer explained before removing his wand in preparation to do the spell.

Several murmured words later, a piece of parchment materialized out of thin air in front of Goldenmyer. He reached up and took a hold of it, reading over the information that the scan had produced. Reading down the list, his eyes slowly widened until he reached the bottom. Looking up at Harry, he internally wondered how the boy was even alive right now.

"Well?" Richard snapped when the silence became too much for him.

"This is not possible…these creatures cannot all coexist within the same person but somehow they are…" Goldenmyer muttered to himself, still starting at Harry.

"Sir?" Harry questioned forcefully, finally coming to his senses.

"According to this spell Mr. Potter, you have the blood of a Basilisk, a Veela, a Werewolf and a Vampire running through your veins. This should not be possible because for one, basilisk blood is lethal and you should be dead. Two, I know for a fact that unless you are a born Veela then you cannot possibly have that blood since the transformation should have killed you. Three, werewolf blood sees vampire blood as a virus and since werewolves are immune to practically anything, you shouldn't be a vampire. And four, you _cannot_ be a vampire because I again know for a fact that you are not dead." Goldenmyer explained.

Suddenly Harry remembered that day ten years ago.

_"Basilisk blood…some Veela blood…bit of Vampire…what else? Oh I didn't know we had werewolf too! Let's add that…Done!"_

"Sir…what if someone was forced to drink a mixture of all those types of blood?" he asked softly.

Tilting his head in thought at the odd question, Goldenmyer shook his head negatively. "That would instantly kill the person. Unless…well theoretically, if your magic was strong enough, it could infuse itself with the creatures and force them to lie dormant until such a time when they are awakened again. But something like that is near impossible, these four creatures in particular are vicious when they are anywhere near each other much less in one body."

Harry suddenly remembered the fog and the white light. He quickly summarized what had happened that night nine years ago and told his headmaster about the vision he had witnessed.

After thinking about it for a moment, Goldnmyer nodded pensively. "I think I may know what happened. Your necromancy managed to calm down the four creatures somehow and that gave your magic, the white light, enough time to infuse itself with each of the four creatures making them apart of you and forcing them to lie dormant. This subsequently saved you from certain death."

After a moment of silence, Micah finally asked the question that he had been wondering. "Now what?"

"Now you play the waiting game. You wait and see what characteristics manifest in you. Then from there, you will have to discover your mates." Goldnmyer informed them.

"Wait what…MATES? As in plural?" Anita asked, picking up on the plural form of the word.

"Yes I would imagine so. All four creatures are so different from each other that I'll bet they all will pick different mates that will ground them as well as compliment their powers." He explained. "I wouldn't be surprised if he had four mates even, one for each creature."

That was the final straw for Harry. Hearing that he might have to live the rest of his life with not one or two but four other people plus the revelations over the last five minutes and the pain he had been through, his body decided that he had had enough for one day. He slipped into unconsciousness and if hadn't been for Richard and Micah's superhuman reflexes, he would have banged his head on the linoleum flooring.


	3. Chapter 2

Alright people! For those who added me on facebook, you guys get an extra treat. Every time I put up a character's description, they will also get their picture posted on my Facebook! So if you want to see the closest pics to how I see the character's head over there! And I swear I don't bite, if you talk to me I won't hurt you!

Also, first person to guess who the mates are will get a cookie! And if you see any typos, I will love you forever if you point them out to me, I don't have a beta so I appreciate it!

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning feeling as tired as when he had fallen unconscious. It took him a few seconds before he remembered the talk with Mr. Goldenmyer. Four mates. How was he supposed to manage that? He had never had a significant other before and now he was forced to mate with at least two if not four others.

Sighing softly, Harry got out of bed and headed towards the living room, his thoughts going a mile a minute. He felt he needed to just sit down and process this all. Knowing better than to wake Anita up at…he glanced at the clock, eleven in the morning on her day off when she had done four raisings the night before; he cast a silence bubble around himself and opened her room door.

Walking in, he headed towards the corner where Anita kept all her stuffed penguins. He still remembered the day he had seen them for the first time. He had stared at them in a horrified fascination and then stared at Anita with the same expression before putting the two images together in his mind and had promptly burst out into uncontrollable giggles. He excused himself for _giggling_ for one reason only. He had been eleven years old and didn't know better.

Ever since she had discovered her grounding mates, Anita had stopped going to bed cuddling her favourite penguins. She had two much more solid, human bodies to cuddle now. Grabbing the biggest and stuffiest penguin, named Sigmund, he turned around to go back to the living room when he caught sight of the three on the bed.

Anita was lying in the middle of the other two, her mane of curly black hair, which Richard and Micah forbade her to cut, lay around her. She was short for someone her age, a mere 5'3". When Harry had first arrived, she had been ecstatic that there was someone in the house shorter than her. When he shot up to his current height of 5'5" in his teenage years, she stopped speaking to him for a week.

She was in one word petite, though if someone called her that she would pull out her gun and shoot them with no remorse or second thoughts. She had large deep brown eyes and very pale skin, the only one having paler skin in the house being himself. She also had a great number of scars on her body from her vampire hunting days and occasional police work.

Micah was lying behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, spooning himself against her back. He was only very slightly taller than Anita, being at the height of 5'4", a fact which she nonetheless hated. Micah had a swimmer's build with his wide shoulders and slim hips. He face was oval shaped with a pouty lower lip and a pointed chin and his hair was a curly brown and he had eyes of a kitty chartreuse colour.

Richard was lying on the other side of Anita, holding her head against his chest. He had rich chocolate brown eyes and hair that was a myriad of colors. His shoulder length hair was a wavy brown with highlights of gold, copper, honey and bronze. At the height of 6'1", Anita absolutely _hated _him sometimes. His skin had an almost permanent golden color and his face looked strong with his high sculpted cheekbones and soft lips.

Smiling softly at the picture they made, Harry dragged Sigmund behind him and walked towards the living room, cancelling the silencing bubble with an absent minded wave of his hand. He sat down on the brown leather chair Richard had brought over from his apartment. He smiled when he remembered the first time he had sat in it, it was one of those chairs that swallowed you when you sat in it, seeming to almost give you a hug. That was how he and Richard described it anyway; Anita just said that it looked like the chair was eating them.

Harry buried his face in Sigmund's stomach, cuddling the human sized penguin closer. Sigmund was black with a white and yellow tuxedo front, and the softest fur that he had ever felt. He was definitely the cuddliest of Anita's penguins.

Getting lost in his thoughts, Harry began to think of what traits he would now get from being a creature hybrid. Would he want blood now? Would his eyes change? Would he shift into a werewolf? Would any small emotion set him off and make his magic explode just like what happened with Richard and Micah sometimes?

Too many questions ran through his head with not enough answers. More like no way of knowing the answers. It truly was a waiting game right now. And if there was one thing Harry hated, it was waiting.

He remembered when he was younger, still in England and how he had spent long days and nights in his cupboard at the Dursleys, how he had hoped and prayed and waited for someone, anyone to rescue him from the pain of isolation and hunger. He remembered going to school and waiting and praying for a friend, teacher, _anyone_ to notice him, to ask why he was limping, why his clothes were so big, why he had that hand shaped bruise on his cheek.

He remembered the night that he had been kidnapped, the feeling of terror that had coursed through him when he saw that crazy woman mixing a drink and making him swallow it, heard her say how she hoped it killed him with absolute _loathing_ in her voice. And again, he had waited, first for the pain to stop, then for someone to come to his rescue.

He remembered how that man, also carrying a wand, had ignored his fear, ignored his warnings of _get away_ and continued advancing, not caring that he had just been forced to drink _blood_, ignoring that he had been kidnapped, ignoring that he had been scared out of his _mind_ and just kept advancing.

Finally he remembered the one time his wish was answered. His wish to just _escape,_ leave everything and everyone who had ever hurt him behind. And the only one who had listened, who had made his wish come true, made it all better was his magic. Truly, his magic was the only thing he could rely on. His magic had saved him from that situation and the kidnapping, had saved and healed him from the Dursleys on several occasions, had apparently tamed the shadows within him to save his life. It truly was the only thing in this world he could rely on. Waiting had never helped him with anything, magic had.

Then with that sudden realisation, he made his decision. It didn't matter what new traits he had. It didn't matter who or how many mates he had. As long as he had magic, _his_ magic, nothing mattered. His mates were just there so that he did not kill himself, he did not have to love them, did not have to even get to know them, did not have to let them close to him. They were just…there. His magic was the one who saved him, his mates were just a by product of the situation, unnecessary as far as he was concerned.

Unknown to him, someone had been watching him for the past minute. Micah stood in the living room doorway, studying his youngest houseguest. Harry had really grown over the years. At a height of 5'5", Harry had deep black hair that reached his shoulders. His startling emerald eyes had specks of black within them that stood out on his pale complexion. His small nose complimented his face and his full red lips were luscious in their appearance. One thing that always worried Micah though was Harry's weight. Though all three of them made sure he always ate well, Harry was still very thin.

This, coupled with his slightly feminine features, made him appear very delicate…fragile almost. Though if he ever heard someone call him that, Micah had no doubt that Harry would take a leaf out of Anita's book and shoot the offender.

Smiling softly at the picture he made all cuddled up with Sigmund, Micah cleared his throat softly so as not to startle Harry. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

Harry snapped his head up, staring at Micah for a second before blushing slightly at the position he was in. He was 19 for the love of god; he should not be cuddling with a human sized penguin! "Morning…I'm alright thanks for asking. I'll go start breakfast right now, do you have any requests?"

"Uh nothing in particular, just keep it light and you might as well make it brunch while you are at it. I know for a fact that Jean-Claude is going to go all out at tonight's party and you don't want to be full for one of his parties." Micah advised, with a surprisingly mild tone. Harry knew that Micah didn't like Jean-Claude and was not afraid of letting that be reflected in his tone.

"Okay, I'll get right to it." Harry got up from the chair, leaving Sigmund laying on it and went into the kitchen, heading straight over to the coffee machine and the French Press. He knew that unless Anita got at least three mugs of coffee in her on her day off, she would be unable to hold a conversation with anyone.

Deciding to just take the easy route today, he put some eggs on the stove to boil and pulled out some toast, mayonnaise and some vegetables to make some egg salad sandwiches.

Ten minutes later, the sandwiches were done, the coffee in the French Press and the table ready. And he was just in time too because as soon as he had finished setting out the mugs for the coffee and the orange juice for himself, Anita, Richard and Micah all walked in.

Sitting down to eat, Anita didn't even say good morning until halfway through her second mug of coffee. Anita had the most amazing collection of coffee mugs. Some were 'normal' and penguin themed. Most had borderline offensive quotes that she just bought to make her boss Bert angry. He had 'requested' that all the animators bring in their own coffee mugs to work. Anita made him regret that decision on a day to day basis.

Today, her mug said: I talk to myself every once in a while. Give myself very good advice. Sometimes I even take it. Richards's mug of tea, since he didn't like coffee, had a pun…that Harry didn't think he really appreciated: Outside of a dog, a book is man's best friend. Inside a dog, it's too dark to read.

Micah had read his and promptly burst out laughing. Out of the four in the house, Micah was definitely the most easygoing one: Stupidity isn't punishable by death. If it was, there would be a hell of a population drop.

Harry, knowing better, had simply forgone the coffee and just got a glass for his orange juice. Once everyone was finished, he cleaned up the table and started to do the dishes while Richard, Micah and Anita decided what they were going to do for the day. As it was a weekend, they just decided to watch some boring television until the party.

Doing the mindless tasks of cleaning up the kitchen, making the beds and vacuuming gave Harry more time to let his thoughts wander. He knew that even if he decided he wanted nothing to do with his mates, he had to have them for a reason, magic always had reasons. So even if he decided he did not need them, fate would just throw him a curveball and make him actually need them. But he didn't need to know them. Ultimately, he could just get magic satisfied by doing what it demanded he do without growing attached to them or them to him.

"Harry, it's about time we get ready!" Anita called from the living room, interrupting his mind wanderings.

Glancing at a clock, Harry wondered why he had to get ready at three. Wasn't the party in the evening? Walking into the living room, Harry decided to ask. "Why are we getting ready now?"

"Even though the party officially starts at six, unofficially it starts at four. Jean-Claude wants to meet you privately before the party." Anita informed him.

Nodding, Harry walked out of the living room and headed towards the shower. Once he finished his shower, he quickly changed his clothes and ran downstairs. He walked in to a much fuller living room. There were three men standing around Richard and another two standing talking to Micah. Anita was the first to spot him.

"Oh good timing Harry. You get to meet some of the pack and pard before we get to the party. Over by Richard is some of his pack. The one with the cornrows is Jamil, his first enforcer, called the Sköll in pack lingo. The Chinese man is Shang Da, his second enforcer or his Hati. And the blonde is Jason, one of the wolves."

Harry observed the three men around Richard. Jamil had rich mocha skin and cornrows about shoulder length. From where he was standing, Harry could see some beads scattered throughout the rows. He looked to be about 6 feet in height and well muscled.

Shang Da was as Anita had described him, a tall Chinese man. He was about as tall as Richard and his chin showed a very faint five o'clock shadow.

Jason looked like a happy go lucky teenager. He was the same height as Anita at 5' 3" and had corn silk blonde hair just barely reaching his shoulders. His eyes were a sky blue and looked to be full of life.

While he had been studying the three males, Anita went on with the introductions. "Over by Micah are two of the pard members. The older looking gentleman is Merle, the previous leader of the pard and now the main enforcer for Micah. And the blonde is Nathaniel, one of the wereleopards of the pard."

Merle was an older looking gentleman around his fifties with white hair and grey eyes. He was very well muscled and around 6' tall.

Nathaniel looked to be around the same age as Jason. He was slightly taller than Harry standing at 5'6" and had waist length auburn hair. He was broad shouldered and had a face that was more beautiful than handsome, yet masculine as well. His face looked strong boned with high cheekbones and large lavender eyes.

Smiling politely, Harry nodded to them each in turn with a soft "Nice to meet you."

"Oh wow…Anita where have you been hiding him all these years!" Jason burst out, practically gushing over Harry. "Are you taken? If yes do you have a brother? And if no are you free tomorrow?"

Richard calmly smacked the younger male with a growl of "Jason!"

Hearing his alpha's warning tone, Jason immediately quieted down.

"Stay away from him!" Richard growled protectively.

"Don't take what he says to heart." Jumping slightly, Harry turned around to see Nathaniel had come up behind him without his notice. "Jason flirts with everyone, so don't take it to heart, he doesn't mean to be offensive."

Smiling, Harry calmly replied, "Don't worry, no harm no foul."

"I think we should get going." Micah told them, glancing at the clock.

Once all of them were piled into their separate cars, they headed off towards the Circus of the Damned, one of the establishments owned by Jean-Claude. It also was the apparent residence of the Master of St. Louis and the daytime resting ground of the St. Louis kiss of vampires.

Realizing that this would be his first time in the preternatural District, Harry kept an eye out for when they arrived, he didn't want to miss anything.

When they started moving, he realized that he was seated between Nathaniel and Jason. Deciding that maybe making some friends with Richard and Micah's subordinates wasn't such a bad idea, Harry decided to get to know them.

"So where do you guys work?" he asked, wondering what sort of jobs they had.

"We're both stripper's at Jean-Claude's club, Guilty Pleasures." Jason replied, tone mild.

Choking, Harry stared at them wide eyed before realizing that his mind was trying to conjure up images of the two men naked. Shaking his head harshly with a blush, Harry decided not to say anything else. Nathaniel on the other hand had other ideas.

"Jason is also Jean-Claude's _pomme de sang._ Basically it mean's he's his food. Jean-Claude feeds off him when he gets too hungry." Nathaniel added.

"O…oh, okay." Harry honestly didn't know what to say to that, so he just pretended to be looking out the window as they entered the District.

**~*~ Nathaniel's POV~*~**

Nathaniel watched as Jason embarrassed the younger male, giving a wry smile at his shy nature. He was certainly a cute one, just a bit shorter than himself with the most brilliant green eyes Nathaniel had ever seen.

He wondered what was wrong with his leopard though. When he had seen Jason flirt with Harry, his leopard had shot a spike of energy through him, making him want to jump the younger male and claim him. He found this very unusual, as everyone knew he was the most submissive person ever so why did his leopard suddenly decide to go all alpha, dominate on him?


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Here is chapter 3, a full day early! Next chapter is the party and the one after that...part of it will be cut and only available of !

As always: if you see any typos, please let me know

and if you want to chat: my facebook is Dracken La Dy, go ahead and add me!

* * *

Walking towards the circus, Harry took in the set up of the building. It looked like a large warehouse from where he was standing, with a giant neon sign at the top of the building proudly spelling out the name. The sign had giant overhead lights behind it, throwing it into a bit of shadow. Around the name, demonic clowns were waving, one of them had fangs coming out of his mouth and the other a fluffy tail coming out of his back. Snorting softly at the dry humour behind the sign, Harry followed Anita as she led them to a metal side door.

Realizing there was no knob, Harry was about to ask why they were here when Anita banged on the door. A minute later, it opened to reveal a vampire with short, dark curly hair and eyes so dark they appeared black but the light hit them at that exact moment to show they were actually brown. He was dressed completely in black.

"London, you guys are awake already?" Anita questioned, stepping into the building as the vampire, London stepped aside to let them through.

"Yes. Time change and all that." He answered in short, clipped tones. Once they all had walked past the entrance, London lead them down a flight of stairs and into a large, circular living room. "Jean-Claude will be with you shortly."

He left the room silently, barely giving anyone there a second glance. Richard, Anita and Micah moved over to the sofa, sitting down with Anita in the middle. Jason took the single chair in the room and Harry and Nathaniel took the loveseat. Merle, Jamil and Shang Da stayed standing, leaning against the walls.

Harry abruptly sat up straight and let out a pain filled gasp. He felt a presence moving closer to them, its power making his bones feel like they were trying to vibrate out from his body.

Anita quickly noticed what was wrong and hurried to calm him down. "It's the vampires. The older they are, the harsher our necromancy reacts to them. Both Asher and Jean-Claude are probably coming in together, making your reaction to them that much stronger. While London is not young, he was shielding his true power and age as he always does."

The door suddenly opened behind them and Harry, after finally gathering himself together enough to re-shield, looked to see the famous master vampire of the city of St. Louis and his lover, Asher. He knew that the one to enter first was Jean-Claude because he had heard Anita say that he had black hair.

Jean-Claude stood close to six feet tall, roughly 5'11". He had long, softly curling black hair and pale skin of alabaster though Harry's was still paler. His eyes were a mesmerizing Midnight blue, almost black, and as he pushed some hair away from his face, Harry noticed how his hand was lean while still being long fingered.

Asher on the other hand was an almost perfect contrast. He was tall and slender, built like a Roman god statue. His long wavy hair glittered in the light like metallic gold, falling down in waves across the right side of his face, covering one eye. The one visible eye was a bright, sky blue. From what Harry could see of his face, he was beautiful. He absently wondered why Asher's face was covered but decided not to ask. If the vampire wanted him to know, he wouldn't have covered it in the first place.

While he had been studying them, they had also been studying him. The only person they did not know in the room was a young man with deep black hair falling to his shoulder that had a messy look to it but looked as soft as silk. They could just see the tip of a scar above his left eye. His eyes were a brilliant shade of jade green, with tiny specks of black that were barely noticeable. His small pert nose complimented his round face and his pale skin made his luscious red lips appear a deep ruby color.

"Welcome." Jean-Claude said in his soft, seductive voice. He noticed bemusedly that all those in the room shivered slightly except for the mystery stranger. "Thank you all for coming ahead of schedule, I am honoured that you decided to attend."

"As if we had a choice." Richard grumbled.

"Ah _mon ami, _you always have a choice. _Ma petite _was merely asked to request _mon minet_ and your attendance, it was not an order. It was merely a request put out by myself and _mon chardonneret._" Jean-Claude calmly replied.

Seeing the confusion crossing Harry's face quickly, Nathaniel leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Jean-Claude has this…thing where he gives everyone nicknames in French. Everyone is used to it except Richard, who will blow a gasket if Jean-Claude calls him anything other than _mon ami._ He still picks fights about that name. _Ma petite _is what he has been calling Anita since he met her, which has caused her to almost shoot him several times. _Mon chardonneret_ is his name for Asher since before he came here, apparently he has had it for him since just after they met for the first time and it means my goldfinch. And _mon minet_ is Micah, also known as my pussycat, which Micah just ignores most of the time. He thinks arguing with Jean-Claude requires more effort than it's worth."

"And what does he call you?" Harry whispered back, staring into lavender eyes.

"Jean-Claude doesn't interact enough with me to give me a nickname. That or he doesn't deem me important enough for one." Nathaniel smiled wryly.

"It's not like you left us much choice, with you _requesting_ to see Harry, obviously you knew we would show up!" Richard exploded at him. Most people thought Anita was the easiest to anger and they were right. Except when it came to Harry, Richard was worse than Anita; his protective streak was ten miles long when it came to the younger male.

"By all means _mon ami,_ _mon petit pétale _could have come here on his own, we just simply wanted to introduce him so that the others in our community would know that he is off limits. You, although always welcome here, did not have to show up with him." Jean-Claude replied, smiling softly.

Harry, while not having that wide a range of vocabulary in French, knew more than enough English to be able to translate his newest…nickname. Petite petal…who did he think he was? "**What **did you just call me?" he growled in a dangerous tone, slowly standing up from the loveseat.

All eyes were now on him, Nathaniel noticing the way his eyes glowed in rage while Anita and Micah both noticed his magic flaring. Richard on the other hand, was smiling evilly; he knew that Jean-Claude was about to get his ass handed to him since Harry _hated_ being called anything that even remotely resembled pretty, weak, or delicate.

"I meant no disrespect by it; I merely found the name suiting of you." Jean-Claude answered, mesmerized by the flashing eyes. The young man truly became more beautiful when he was angered.

Harry was slowly advancing towards Jean-Claude and Anita was honestly scared that he would pull out his wand or shoot off a wandless spell that would force a stake through the master vampires' heart.

Harry stalked closer to the master vampire, intent on at least slapping him or causing him some form of bodily harm, maybe even kicking him where it hurts most when he was suddenly stopped by two arms wrapping around him from behind, halting him in his tracks.

"Please _mon mignon_ (my cutie), he truly did not mean any harm by it. It is merely a term of endearment, one that I think suites your beautiful self spectacularly." A voice, soft as silk and warm as honey whispered in his ear gently. He shivered involuntarily as the warm puffs of air tickled his sensitive neck gently, causing him to lean back into the body hugging him tightly.

A sudden growl filled the air, startling Harry out of his warm cocoon inside the other male's arms. His head snapped up to stare at Nathaniel who was watching him with narrowed eyes which were glowing a bright lilac in his anger and his mouth twisted into a vicious snarl.

Harry felt the arms moving away, the person's fingers trailing softly against his collarbone as they moved away, as if reluctant to leave. He turned around and saw that it was Asher who was behind him, who had held him in such a warm embrace. He suddenly realized that everyone else in the room was staring in wonder at Nathaniel, who was still glaring at Asher.

Harry had heard from Anita and Micah in passing that Nathaniel was considered one of the most submissive beings in the preternatural community of St. Louis so him growling out like that against anyone was a surprise, especially the lover to the current vampire master.

Movement behind him made Harry turn around to look at Asher again as he raised his hands in surrender, trying to placate Nathaniel a bit. He tossed his hair slightly and Harry let out an involuntary gasp of surprise.

Asher stared at him as he moved over and raised his hand hesitantly. By the time Asher realized what Harry was doing, it was too late to stop him.

Harry pushed the hair that was blocking off half of Asher's face gently aside and looked at the scars marring one side of an otherwise perfect face. They ran down from Asher's forehead down his temple, skipping over his eye and resuming underneath it, all the way down to his chin. His nose had been spared, leaving it perfectly formed as well as his neck.

Harry gently trailed his fingers down the bumps and ridges on Asher's face before moving his shirt gently aside and looking at the scars that resumed on his collarbone and probably continued downwards on only one side of his chest.

"Don't look…please." Came the whispered plea from above him. Looking up into pained blue eyes, Harry gently fingered the scars on Asher's collarbone as he replied.

"Why?"

"Someone as beautiful and perfect as you should not have to look at my hideousness." Asher replied, his voice thick with emotion.

"Perfect? Sorry, you must be looking at someone else." Harry shot back, muttering softly under his breath that Asher barely heard him, even with vampire hearing. "No such thing as a perfect freak."

Frowning in confusion, Asher was about to ask what he meant by that when Harry asked the question that he was expecting. "Why don't you get them healed if you hate them so much?"

"Holy water burns cannot be healed on a vampire, _mon mignon." _Asher replied.

"So why not just use a Skin ReGrowth cream? That works on all creatures." Harry replied, not seeing the problem.

"The what?" Asher asked.

"Skin ReGrowth cream, it, as the name suggests, grows back skin that's missing or has been scarred." Harry explained.

"Where can you find something like that?" Jamil interrupted from the side wall.

"I can make it if you want; I was one of the top students in potions." Harry offered.

"Potions? What…are you exactly?" Shang Da spoke up, eyes narrowed in mistrust at Harry.

Realizing that Anita must not have told them about his powers, Harry was just going to keep quiet when Jean-Claude took that matter out of his hands. "A wizard right? I have only heard of them before but never actually met one."

"How did—"Harry was interrupted by the master vampire before he could finish his question.

"When you mentioned potions. I heard of a man once when I lived in France, it was said he had miracle potions that could cure many ailments." He explained.

"So it's true then? There is something that can help with these scars?" Asher questioned, not even daring to hope yet.

"Sure, I just have to make the cream, which shouldn't take more than a few days then I will be able to apply it." Harry offered.

"I would congratulate you right now, _mon chardonneret, _but I know how much it would hurt to have your hopes dashed if it did not work. Instead, I will reserve my congratulations until after the procedure is complete." Jean-Claude smiled happily at the speechless Asher.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted them. When it opened, the same vampire who had opened the door upstairs, London, walked in and addressed Jean-Claude. "Your guests have started arriving Jean-Claude."

"Thank you London, we will be right up." Nodding, London walked back out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Well then, I think it is about time we all headed up so shall we?"

Walking out of the room, Jean-Claude was followed by Asher. Anita, Richard and Micah followed with Harry, Nathaniel and Jason trailing them and finally the three enforcers bringing up the rear, trying to figure out what everyone had meant by Harry being a wizard and if that meant he was a danger to their respective leaders or not.

**Mate 1 POV**

He watched at that blond vampire came up behind the boy, pulling him back to rest against his chest. His beast suddenly surged within him, snarling angrily at the undead creature that dared touch what was his. No one, no matter who they were, touched his mate!

**Mate 2 POV**

He watched as Asher whispered words into the human's ears, causing him to practically melt into the vampire's chest. His beast released a growl within him, one that clawed at his throat, attempting to get out but being unable to because he used all of his self control to force it down.

His beast raged in anger, what right did anyone in this room have to touch what rightfully belonged to him alone?!


	5. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone!

No real notes this chapter, next one most likely most of it will be on , if you want to read it just head over there, I am under the same pen name. Also, I might be doing a side story to this one soon, it will contain missing scenes, scenes I couldn't find a place for in this story and some what if smut scenes that won't tie into the story, only just be random pairings. Those ones will only be on though XD

As always PM me if you have questions, or just add me on facebook if you want to chat!

* * *

The group was lead through various hallways and passed by numerous doors. They stopped before a set of magnificent double doors, where they could hear talking coming from. Jean-Claude pushed the doors open, revealing a huge cavern style banquet room.

The entire area was illuminated by gas lamps, with the walls made of stone. It looked as if someone had literally dug this place up and put gas lamps inside it, not bothering to add any other form of decoration. Knowing vampires, that _is _probably what had happened.

People already filled the room, standing in groups and talking or grabbing some food from a table that was pushed against one of the walls. There were pitchers of some deep red liquid around the table, that Harry realized with a start was blood. So, they were expecting a lot of vampires in this party it seemed.

A hush fell over everyone when the door opened, everyone turning to look at the new group. Most of them were simply glanced over, as everyone knew who they were. When their eyes reached Harry however, everyone did a double take. Who was this boy that was important enough to be coming in with the master of the city, his second in command, the Executioner, the Ulfric and the Nimir-Raj of St. Louis?

Jean-Claude walked over to a dais that was set up against one wall, everyone's attention turned to him when he cleared his throat softly. "Thank you all for coming this evening," he said, voice soft and seductive, capturing and holding everyone's attention effortlessly. "The main reason for our gathering today is so that we could introduce you all to the person who has been living with _ma petite, mon ami _and _mon minet _for the past nine years. This way, everyone will know who he is and he shall not meet any harm from our kiss or our allies. So without further ado, I would like to introduce Harry here to you all."

After he vacated the dais, whispers filled the room, some shifters, probably the lower ones, were craning their necks to get a good look at him. Harry winced slightly and averted his eyes, he hated being stared at. Raising his hand, he ruffled his hair, trying to ignore the itch in his skin that signalled someone staring at him.

His head snapped up when he heard someone yell in shock. He looked over to see two vampires standing together but away from the crowd, staring at him with shock written all over their face.

"That's Wicked Truth." Jason supplied from behind him, noticing where he had been looking.

"Who?" Harry asked, wondering why they were staring at him so intently.

"They are two vampire brothers who came to Jean-Claude a few years ago from London. The one on the left is Wicked and the one on the right is Truth. Rumour has it that they killed their previous master because he went mad, and the madness spread to their entire kiss." Jason explained. "What was shocking though was that they were the only ones who survived the death of the master, a feat supposedly impossible. The council of vampires wanted them dead for killing him and for the fact that they had enough power to do so and also survive, but what saved them was the fact that when they killed their master and stopped the madness from spreading throughout the kiss that was by that time killing indiscriminately thus they saved the vampires from coming to attention in England. Apparently, that fact right there made some of the council members reduce their sentence from death to outlawry."

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked.

"I'm Jean-Claude's _pomme de sang, _one of the few people he actually trusts. Plus I am around here a lot and the vampire rumour mill is ten times worse than the human one." Jason answered, complete with boyish grin.

Shrugging, Harry turned back to the brothers, who had not looked away from him during the whole explanation. Truth had longish dark hair and wide blue-grey eyes. He was sporting beard stubble around his wide mouth. Harry could barely make out his cleft chin from beneath it. In general, he looked handsome in a very masculine way.

Wicked, standing slightly behind him, looked very similar to him, to Harry they almost looked like twins. The only difference Harry could spot was the blond hair instead of the dark coloured that Truth sported.

He watched as they both slowly moved towards him, ignoring the people around them it seemed. "What could they want?" Micah questioned, startling Harry who had been watching them move closer and closer.

Once they were in front of him, Wicked addressed him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet Anita's house guest after only hearing about him for so long." His voice was smooth and cultured, it sounded like someone who had been raised in a time long gone. "We would like to ask you something however. Is your surname Potter by any chance?"

Anita was the one who answered for him. "How did you know that?" she growled. "Jean-Claude did not mention his last name!"

"So it is you." Truth spoke up this time. His voice and tone were similar to that of his brother's, smooth and cultured.

"What do you mean by that?" Richard spoke up, unable to hold back his curiosity.

"Nine years ago, a nationwide search was done for a ten year old boy in England." Wicked informed them. "He was never found and eventually, the search was called off. His name was Harry Potter."

Staring at him in shock for a full minute, Anita did that slow blink of hers that meant she was either thinking things through at a really rapid speed or she was getting close to shooting someone and was trying to hold back the urge. "I never heard of something like that. Surely something of that magnitude would have been covered in the news at least."

"It would have been, if it had been normal people doing the search." Truth explained. "The people doing the search were a hidden society, living amongst English people, who they had no idea even existed. To them, Harry is their saviour."

"Secret society? Saviour?" Nathaniel whispered in confusion. "He was ten!"

"And he had been their saviour since he was one." Wicked informed them grimly. None of them noticed that everyone had stopped and was listening in wonder to their conversation. "England is not as open minded as America is. This secret society is one of wizards and witches. They live in their own communities, have their own governing body, their own schools, and rarely, if ever, do they mix with what they call muggles, people who live their lives without the aid of magic."

"Some years ago, one of these wizards went dark." Truth took over the explanation. "He started preaching about killing all muggles to make the world 'pure' and only inhabited by wizards. He gained support and he gained it in huge numbers. Soon he lost sight of his goal and started killing anyone who talked back or disagreed with him, be it a follower or an enemy. One day, he proclaimed war against one family and targeted them relentlessly. On October 31st of that year (A/N Harry Potter time line confuses me, I'm running on the belief that vampires live so long that they don't notice the years anymore!) he attacked their house, killing the father and mother. When he turned his wand to their baby, you Harry, the curse rebounded and killed him. The only damage done to you was the lightning shaped scar that you have on your forehead, which is how we recognized you. That is why you are seen as that world's saviour."

Silence met that statement before it was broken by Harry. "That makes no sense. My parents died in a car accident, that's how I got my scar!"

Micah attempted to calm him down, at the same time voicing a thought that was nagging at the back of his head. "Harry, please calm down and think about this objectively. You told us all those years ago that the people you lived with before, your aunt and uncle were the ones who told you that your parents died in a car accident. They are the same people who never showed you pictures of your parents, the same ones who lied to you about several things while you grew up. Just take a moment to consider this."

"You…don't know what your parents looked like?" Wicked questioned, his tone holding more this time, surprise.

"My mother and aunt did not get along, so she never had any pictures of her." Harry replied, trying to reign in his magic. "All I have to remember my parents by is this lightning bolt scar, which I was told I got on the day of the accident. I don't even know my parent's names!"

Truth stared at him for a moment before leaving the room abruptly, without a word to anyone. They watched him go in bewilderment, not knowing what to say.

"Why did you not get rid of it?" Asher questioned suddenly. Seeing the confusion of Harry's face, Asher elaborated. "Why not get rid of that scar? It must have brought back painful reminders of your parent's death, so why keep it?"

"It's all I had to remember them by." Harry replied, uncomfortable with explaining his reasoning. He knew it was stupid, but he just could never bring himself to heal that scar, even when he had the means to do it. "I don't even know what they looked like, what they _were_ like, all I had was a scar from the day they died. It just seemed like…that was all I had from them and if I got rid of it, then I would be able to forget them."

_Forget that maybe, just maybe someone had once loved me, unlike what the Dursleys had always told me. If I had gotten rid of it, it would have made me forget that the Dursleys could possibly be wrong, could have possibly lied to me. It just seemed like I would lose the one hope that kept me getting up every morning, the hope that someone had loved me once in their life and would want me to stay alive._ Harry thought to himself, remembering the days spent in his cupboard, imagining some faceless woman hugging him and singing him lullabies, never truly being able to give her any defining features in case he did ever find out what his mother had looked like.

Truth walked back into the room suddenly and walked straight over to Harry, standing in front of him. He silently handed over a piece of newspaper, folded in half. Glancing at him curiously, Harry hesitantly took it from him and opened it, staring at the picture that took up the entire page, the headline barely fitting.

**'James and Lily Potter's public funeral to be held at the Godric's Hallow cemetery today at 9am!'**

The picture showed a woman with waist length red hair standing with a man. She had beautiful jade green eyes that were sparking in happiness and had a large smile spread across her round face. She had a small nose that complimented her face.

The man standing behind her had his arms wrapped around her waist and was also smiling happily. He had deep hazel eyes that were full of mischief and he had messy black hair that was sticking up in every direction. He was wearing a pair of round glasses and had full, luscious lips that were pulled into a smile.

"This was released the day after they died." Truth's voice broke him out of his trance. "I kept it for no particular reason, but you should know what they looked like."

"So…this is them?" Harry whispered, obviously still in shock. "This is what they looked like?"

"You look like both of them." Nathaniel informed him softly. "You have your mother's eyes and nose but your dad's hair, facial structure and mouth."

Harry remained quiet for another minute before silently folding up the newspaper again and handing it back to Truth. The vampire did not move to take it. "It's yours. I don't need it; you are the one who knew nothing about them anyway."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Harry replied, shocking the two brothers. "Even if I now know what they look like and what their names are, me having this newspaper is not going to change anything. They are still going to be as gone as they have been for the past eighteen years."

He forced the newspaper into Truth's hand before moving away from them, heading towards the food table.

Micah stared after the boy who he had come to regard as one of his family. Harry truly was an enigma to them. For the first year, he had been wary of Anita and himself. He did not enjoy being touched, was afraid of loud voices and very wary of dark, enclosed spaces. When Richard had voiced his mistrust in him, Harry had simply taken it in stride, not doing anything to attempt to change Richard's opinion of him.

Over the years, with him going to school, Micah had noticed that he was a recluse. He never mentioned a friend, never asked to go visit someone. Harry was content to stay at home, finish summer homework and do his chores.

He knew that over the years they had proven themselves trustworthy to him, but he knew that Harry always had secrets. No matter how much he appeared to trust a person, he always kept something hidden from them.

Harry's trust was the hardest thing in the world to earn and the easiest to lose. At one time, he had compared it to a spider's web in his mind. The strands of the web were so fragile but at the same time so very strong. One strong wind and the web would be gone, never to come back the same again.

Harry's trust in someone was like that. It seemed so insignificant at first, but once you had it, it held on strong. As soon as you do something to break his trust in you, Harry would never trust you again. He may over time if you proved yourself, but it would never be the same as that first time.

Breaking himself out of his thoughts, he started up a conversation with Anita to take his mind off Harry. No matter how much he learned about the younger male, he always felt like he was brushing the surface. He absentmindedly wondered if Harry would ever trust anyone enough to tell them everything about himself.

Harry stood at the banquet table, trying to control his emotions. He had honestly been shocked; he had never imagined that he would see a picture of his parents in this way. And that story the brothers had told, it just gave him more questions then it answered. For example, if he was so important to them, shouldn't the British have searched for him harder? Shouldn't someone have attempted to contact him? Where had they been for the past nine years, someone surely must have thought 'Oh maybe we should send him a letter!'

He reached out to pick up a fruit tart, not sure if he would even eat it but not wanting to stand at the table doing nothing. His hand was intercepted however by someone grasping it, their pale fingers long and elegant. Looking up, he saw that it was Asher who had intercepted him.

"_Mon mignon,_" The vampire whispered to him, making a slight shiver run down his spine. "Forgive me if I brought up any bad or hurtful memories with my questions. I did not mean such a thing, perhaps it is because I have hated them for so long, but I cannot imagine why someone would want to leave scars on their body when they have the means of healing them."

"It was not a hurtful memory so there is nothing to forgive." Harry replied. "For you to have brought it up would imply that it was buried in the first place, which is not true."

"_Mon mignon,_ you have truly had a hurtful past." Asher whispered. "I can hear it in your voice.

Asher brought up Harry's hand that he was holding, laying a soft, feather light kiss on the back, making Harry stare at him in surprise.

A sudden animalistic growl made Harry's body tense, his hair standing up on end. He quickly turned around and saw Nathaniel staring at him and Asher, more specifically at Asher's hand on his.

Nathaniel's eyes had turned a deep purple, his beast's power almost visible around him. He stalked towards them, grabbing Harry's other arm and yanking him towards his chest, his arms wrapping around Harry possessively.

"Mine!" a pure animalistic growl escaped him.

Harry was sucked into a vision in his mind. He saw the four shadow creatures that he had seen the previous night only this time they were joined by a black leopard with blue-grey eyes, with hints of lavender that could only be seen if you looked closely. He circled the four animals slowly. The wolf batted him away, the swan snapped it's beak at him and the husky merely spared him a glance before it seemed to fall asleep. The snake however, sat up and swayed its head hypnotically before it slithered over to him.

It wound its way up his body until its head rested between his ears before closing its eyes and seemingly falling asleep again. The leopard moved carefully, so as to not dislodge the dozing snake, over to the snakes place in the circle before sitting down. The others again gave him a glance, this one more accepting it seemed, before dozing off again.

Harry snapped awake from his vision, knowing with a certainty that scared him, that he had just found his first mate.


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, okay as forewarning, I am 100% dissatisfied by this chapter because I just don't like that it's so short, so sorry if no one likes it but I really did try. Maybe one day I will rewrite it to make it longer but I'm not crossing my fingers. It's one of those chapters that HAS to be short!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Harry was awoken from his daze at finding his first mate by Micah's voice. "Nathaniel…what are you doing?"

Nathaniel shocked everyone by letting out a feral grown and swiping at Micah, who had been advancing towards them.

"Nathaniel!" Richard growled, not liking a feral wereleopard around Harry. "Let him go!"

"This doesn't concern you wolf king!" Nathaniel growled back, snarling at Richard. "My mate is mine to do with as I please!"

"What?" Harry yelled in outrage. "Watch it, I may be your mate but that does not mean that you control me!"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say to a feral wereleopard as Nathaniel's eyes turned black. He grabbed Harry, yanking him along as he stormed out of the room. He led Harry to the first door in sight, opened it and pulled Harry inside before slamming him against it.

"No mate of mine speaks to me like that!" Nathaniel growled. "You are _my_ submissive, you _will _listen to me!"

"You have to earn that!" Harry growled back. "I won't just roll over and let you have your way!"

"You won't have a choice now will you?" Nathaniel whispered against his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Harry tried to remember what they had been arguing about but his mind had been wiped blank of every thought but 'Mate, here, now!' and he couldn't seem to find the energy to resist anymore.

He moaned as he felt Nathaniel press their bodies together, laying soft kisses on his neck. Harry didn't know what was happening anymore, he couldn't even find it within him to stop it.

Nathaniel was fighting an inner battle with his leopard, knowing that he and Harry should talk about this but his leopard was not listening. It had finally found its mate and was not about to rest until he had marked him. His hand tangled in Harry's hair, pulling his head back sharply to expose the long column of his neck, before he bit down.

Harry screamed in part pleasure, part pain as Nathaniel bit his neck, drawing and licking at the blood caused by the bite. He felt his magic explode outwards, slamming into Nathaniel who shivered at the power rush.

Opening his eyes slightly, he watched as the white tendrils of his magic calmed slowly and wrapped around Nathaniel, slowly sinking into his body.

That was all he managed to see before he was picked up and thrown onto a bed in the room. He had enough time to notice the satin sheets beneath him and the overabundance of pillows all over the bed before Nathaniel pushed him down onto the bed, covering his body.

* * *

_**M+ Rated scene, to view please visit ,**_

* * *

Both of them lay there trying to catch their breaths and waiting for their vision to clear of stars. Once his body had finally calmed down, Harry turned his head slightly and stared at the room they were in.

Black and white drapes were suspended from the ceiling in a soft fan. The floor had one of those ankle-deep white carpets, which your feet just sank into. A vanity and a chest of drawers in black lacquer were placed at the far corners of the room. All in all, it was an elegant and well decorated room.

Looking over at his bed mate, he saw Nathaniel staring at him, this time with his usual lilac eyes. Not knowing what to say to the man whom he had just slept with, Harry kept silent and decided to let Nathaniel take the lead on this one.

"Are you alright?" Nathaniel asked softly. "I tried not to hurt you but my beast would not be kept under control."

"Beast?" Harry questioned.

"You do know that I am a wereleopard right?" Nathaniel questioned, startled by Harry's question.

"Of course I do…I'm just wondering why you refer to it as a beast is all." Harry replied.

"Oh…well most of the time I don't really think about it but when I go feral, my leopard truly does act like a beast." Nathaniel attempted to explain. "Like how it just took over and jumped you."

"That was mating instinct though." Harry interjected. "It wasn't beastly at all! You shouldn't call it that."

"Why are you so insistent about this?" Nathaniel questioned curiously. "I mean I did practically rape you just now!"

"First of all, if you had attempted to rape me, my magic would have lashed out and fried your ass." Harry explained. "Second of all, I truly believe that there is no such thing as a beastly vampire or wereanimal. Most wereanimals do not choose to be turned and when they are, they are only trying to live their lives from that moment forth. It's the ones who go around hurting others for no reason at all who are beasts and monsters."

Nathaniel stared at him in silence for a moment before asking the question that suddenly popped up in his head. "Have you ever talked to Richard about these thoughts of yours?"

"Who do you think finally convinced him that it's alright to be a werewolf?" Harry questioned. "I had to shout at him from across the room until my voice was horse to get him to listen to me before I locked him, Anita and Micah in a room so that they could begin to discuss their bond."

"So you're the reason that they finally together." Nathaniel smiled; both the pard and pack had always wondered how those three had finally gotten together. Mainly how Richard had accepted his wolf enough to join in with the other two.

They trailed off into uncomfortable silence, neither knowing how to acknowledge the giant elephant in the room. Just as Nathaniel was about to question Harry if he was alright again, Harry beat him to the chase.

"So…what now?" Harry whispered self-consciously.

"What do you mean?" Nathaniel asked, suddenly nervous.

"Well, now that we're mates where do we go from here?" Harry elaborated. "I mean, I know that leopards mate for life but I hardly know you."

"Are you saying…that there is someone else?" Nathaniel asked, feeling his heart start to crack and his leopard growling angrily. Nathaniel was forced to admit, even if it was just to himself, in that moment that he had been attracted to Harry from the moment he had first laid eyes on the younger male in Anita's living room.

"Wha—No!" Harry exclaimed. "No that's not what I meant at all, I just meant that I would like to know you. I know that we've pretty much jumped right in because your leopard and my magic were influencing our actions, but if I am going to spend my life with you, I do want to get to know you."

Harry honestly did not know where these words were coming from, in his mind he had decided that he needed none of his mates and that he did not want to get to know them but it was like his magic had forced his mind to take a backseat and had taken over.

"Do you mean like…you want us to date or something?" Nathaniel clarified.

"Well…I guess I mean I've never dated but I do want to get to know you…before, you know, we jump into bed again." Harry replied. "I mean…if that's alright with you."

"No…I mean yes…I mean, let me start over." Nathaniel fumbled, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "I would love to get to know you better."

"Good." Harry replied lamely, not knowing what to say.

Smiling slightly at his shy mate, Nathaniel leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's cheek, smiling at the blush that covered his face. "Thank you."

He had just moved back when the door opened to admit the owners of the room that they had just had sex in. Asher and Jean-Claude.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi Guys! Here's the next chapter for Blood Cocktail, as always if you spot any mistakes, just PM me and I will fix them! Don't kill me for the slight cliffhanger, my muse was in a vengeful mood so I was scared she would kill someone off and just ended it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Nathaniel grabbed the satin bed cover and threw it over Harry's body, uncaring about his own state of undress. Harry blushed when he felt the vampire's eyes on him before Nathaniel managed to cover him up. Why were they here?

"Well this is interesting," Asher smirked, attempting to hide the fact that Harry's pale body had aroused him as much as it had.

"_Mon petit pétale,_ if you had wanted us to be there for your mating, you should have told us." Jean-Claude smiled serenely, years of self control helping him hide the fact that he wanted to join them on the bed. "Instead of surrounding yourselves in our scent, we could have joined you."

Neither of them noticed how Harry's face went from pink in embarrassment to red in anger as soon as Jean-Claude had rolled the French name off his tongue in his seductive voice.

"Stop calling me that you undead, perverted old man!" He yelled out, shocking Nathaniel and making Asher resist the urge to burst out laughing. The young green eyed beauty truly was a refreshing change. He was not afraid to yell at the master of the city, something that made his value that much higher in both vampires' eyes.

Nathaniel looked back and forth from his angry mate to the two vampires, wondering what Jean-Claude would do to his spitfire mate. Before Jean-Claude could respond however, the sound of running made them all look towards the door, where Richard and Micah came crashing in.

"Harry are you alright, we heard yelling?" Micah questioned, before the scent of fresh sex reached his nose. He surveyed the scene in front of him, Nathaniel sitting naked on the bed, clothing all over the floor, Jean-Claude and Asher standing near the end of the bed and Harry…Harry obviously naked underneath a satin black bed cover.

Richard beat him to the explosion however. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED IN JEAN–CLAUDE'S BED!"

Micah rubbed his ear slightly, trying to get it to stop ringing while Harry attempted to reply. "Well, turns out that Nathaniel is my mate. So when he found this out, his leopard took over and forced him to find the first room available to complete the bond. This just happened to be the one closest to the banquet hall."

"So you're telling me, you've completed the bond?" Richard asked in a deadly whisper. Harry was honestly worried about the vein popping near his temple.

"Yes, we have." He answered with more confidence than he felt at that moment.

"No," Richard whispered, but of course in a room with two vampires and two wereleopards, he may as well have yelled the word.

"Richard?" Micah asked hesitantly, reaching out and placing his hand on the taller mans shoulder, trying to keep him from exploding again.

"No!" Richard cried out, much louder this time. "I don't accept it! The sweet innocent boy that we raised for nine years IS NOT MATED…NOT HAVING S—S—YOU KNOW WHAT WITH ANYONE! He is FAR too innocent."

Richard stormed over to the bed, grabbing a shocked Harry's arm and yanking him, covers and all, along with him towards the door.

Harry attempted to pull his hand away but it was like a speck of dust attempting to escape the pull of a vacuum cleaner so he resorted to digging his heels into the carpet and yelling at Richard at the top of his voice to get him to stop. "RICHARD! Stop dragging me naked all over the place, give me a second to put my clothing on again then you can take me to wherever you want _calmly!_ Just give me a few minutes to put my clothes back on, don't forget that there are two perverted old geezers standing in the room, currently ogling my satin covered ass."

Richard abruptly stopped, letting Harry go as to allow him to be able to gather his clothing and rush to the bathroom door that was inside the bedroom. After the door closed, Richard turned his glare onto the two aforementioned vampires while Micah stared at Nathaniel through his chartreuse eyes.

"I don't care that you want to know him or whatever, stop staring at him with that perverted look!" Richard growled, inwardly growing angrier when they did not look repentant at all.

Micah meanwhile had moved over to Nathaniel, who had taken the hint from Harry and had started to put his own clothing on. "I know you two are mates, so I won't interfere. But just a bit of advice from a Nimir-Raj to a subordinate, don't hurt him. Anita may see you as a younger brother but Harry is the son she never had and will never admit to feeling motherly towards. She may be The Executioner to the vampires but harm one hair on Harry's head and you will be meeting her grim reaper persona. At that point, no one can help you. That's not to mention what Richard and I will do to you of course."

Leaving Nathaniel frozen, with his face a ghostly white, he walked over towards Richard, attempting to calm him down so that he did not punch one of the vampires in the face. They were their guests after all.

Harry stepped out of the bathroom to see Richard about to jump Jean-Claude and Asher, looking ready to see some vampires dead, and not the I-need-to-sleep-like-the-dead-during-the-day kind of dead. Micah was holding him back by hugging him from behind, though honestly he didn't look like he was putting much effort behind it.

Jean-Claude and Asher did not seem to be bothered by the fact that there was a werewolf standing in front of them who looked like he would like nothing more than to see if his claws had the same effect as a stake to the heart on them.

Nathaniel seemed to be off in his own world, not noticing the commotion behind him. Harry was startled however to see how pale he was. "You alright?"

"Huh?" Nathaniel snapped his head to look at Harry, Micah's warning being all he could think about for the past minute. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Okay, if you're sure." Harry replied hesitantly, knowing that he wasn't fine but not wanting to pry. "Should we get going?"

That sentence seemed to snap Jean-Claude from his thoughts of Harry's ass that he had been immersed in, not noticing Richard's rage filled face. "Yes we should, we are missing the party after all."

Asher interlinked his fingers with Jean-Claude's before heading out first. Harry and Nathaniel moved to follow them when Richard stepped between the two and kept them from standing beside each other the whole way back to the banquet room. They walked in to see Anita standing in the middle of the room, her face turning a pale red of deep anger, glaring at a woman who was standing across from her talking.

The woman was petite, her ancestry obviously Asian, she stood at less than 5'3" and looked very delicate. Only the slight appearance of fangs in her mouth when she talked tipped Harry off to the fact that she was a vampire. She had a tiny waist and small, high breasts. Her shiny black hair was straight and fell to just above her shoulders. Her porcelain skin, triangular face and almond eyes with their tilt up at the corners would have labeled her as lovely, if only the words coming out of her twisted lips weren't so vile.

"Meng Die…"He heard Micah name her, venom lacing his voice.

"Well come on Anita, no need to hide it anymore," she was saying in a seductive alto. "Everyone here knows that you're just a wannabe mom taking care of that boy, you obviously failed at raising him properly if he just falls into bed with the first man he sees. You probably raised him to service you and the two 'Kings' in bed!"

Anita's gun seemed to materialize into her hand as if by magic and she had shot before anyone could process the poisoned words dripping from Meng Die's mouth. Meng Die staggered back as blood oozed from her shoulder, her hand flying up to cover the wound. She was about to open her mouth but a punch in the face courtesy of Anita threw her back towards the floor, where she lay glaring up at the animator.

"Don't you dare, you vile, spiteful wench!" Anita hissed in her Executioner voice, the one that indicated that she had gone to that place in her mind where all feeling was cut out, the one that let her kill mercilessly while still being able to sleep through the night. "I took that boy and raised him like a son; you have no idea what he has been through, what _we all _have had to go through together! And now you accuse me and my lovers of something as vile as that, I should just kill you; no one here would stop me!"

Just as she raised her gun up to Meng Die's head to do just that, while simultaneously hoping to splatter her brain everywhere, Jean-Claude's voice rang out to stop her. "_Ma petite, _please allow me to handle her punishment."

Looking over, Anita gazed at his midnight blue eyes, as Richard and Micah both flanked her, looking just as furious. She spotted Harry standing near Jean-Claude, eyes dazed as he stared at Meng Die in shock while Nathaniel had an arm wrapped around his shoulder, attempting to bring him out of it. She noticed that Nathaniel's eyes had changed from their lilac to a deep purple, betraying the fact that his leopard was close to the surface, probably wanting to rip Meng Die apart.

"She's one of your own, a vampire that you created yourself." Richard challenged him, not bothering to make an attempt at calming his wolf down. His eyes were a steady yellow now, showing how close the wolf was to the surface. "How do we know you will punish her sufficiently?"

"Oh _mon ami_, you can be sure that her punishment will be most…painful." Jean-Claude assured him, his normal midnight blue eyes now burning with a black fire, which displayed to everyone there exactly how angry he truly was. Meng Die wiped the smirk off her face that had developed when she heard Jean-Claude stopping Anita from killing her as soon as she saw that fire. It signaled that Jean-Claude had bypassed angry and gone straight to furious.

After pausing for a moment, he finally turned and looked down his nose at her. "Meng Die, I value my alliance with the Pack and Pard of St. Louis as well as my alliance with Anita over you any day." He finally addressed her. Anita was in mild shock, he had almost never called her by her first name before, preferring to call her _ma petite_ instead. "I know I swore to never create another vampire again but if you're being here is hindering my alliances then I may as well dispose of you. However, for the pain I am sure you have caused today, I shall punish you instead."

"Your punishment shall be this: you will be imprisoned inside a cross wrapped coffin until I decide that you have learned your lesson. The inside of the coffin is to be drenched in holy water so that you do not cause any disturbances or attempt to escape." Jean-Claude informed her, watching her eyes widen in horror as the implications of the punishment sank in. If she so much as brushed against one side of the coffin, she would be burned by the holy water as if someone had dumped acid on her. "As for the rest of this punishment, from this day forward you are not under my protection from the Pack, the Pard, Anita or Harry. Should they attempt to seek repercussions against you, they are free to do whatever they want, I will not stop them."

Turning to face the threesome again, he addressed them this time. "Is this acceptable to you?"

Glancing at her two mates, Anita finally spoke. "It's acceptable."

Nodding his head once, Jean-Claude motioned for some of the vampires to come over and drag the motionless Meng Die away, most likely taking her to her new coffin.

Harry did not register any of this however as all that kept repeating in his mind was the cruel words that she had thrown at Anita. _Is that what they truly think, that the first person who looks at me, I jump in bed with? Well, in way it is true. I only knew Nathaniel for what, an hour at most before we were in bed together. But…it was the magic, mating instincts that were driving us! Still, we should have at least controlled ourselves enough to talk about it! But then again, it's within a leopards nature to want to dominate their mate. So it's true…it is my fault…_

"—ry…Harry!" the sharp tone finally snapped him out of his thoughts, making him look up into Nathaniel's lilac eyes. "Are you alright?"

Anita turned to stare at her charge, noticing how he immediately tensed when he realized that he was wrapped in Nathaniel's arm. She recognized that behavior and instantly knew that Meng Die's words had been heard and processed in a wrong way by the younger boy. She didn't care what it took, that bitch was going to be in pain for making Harry regret his mating.

"Harry?" she questioned gently. Seeing the vulnerability in his eyes, the way they seemed to be looking at her but unseeing at the same time, made Anita that much angrier. "Let's go home."

"_Ma petite—"Jean_-Claude tried but she interrupted him.

"No Jean-Claude, what the bitch said was unforgiveable but I don't blame you for it. We are not leaving because of you, but because Harry has had too many revelations this evening. First finding out about his parents, then his mate ship to Nathaniel, then this…scuffle." She hesitated over the word, not knowing how to word it. "I think we all need to go home and just process this."

"Very well," he finally agreed hesitantly. "Then I shall walk you to the door."

Harry dazedly said goodbye to Wicked, Truth and Jason, who was staying behind, before following Jean-Claude and the others back up the staircase, with the enforcers bringing up the rear. The reached the metal door that lead to the outside when Asher reached over and pulled him into a gentle hug, surprising him out of his dazed state.

"We truly are sorry that you had to hear such untruthful words, from the mouth of one of our own no less, here at this gathering." Asher whispered against his ear gently. "Please don't let this cloud your judgment of us, her actions do not reflect on our thoughts at all."

Harry pulled away slowly once Asher dropped his arms, managing to put on a strained smile. "Don't worry about it; I know it's not what you think at all."

"Please remember, _mon petit pétale,_ that you are most welcome here anytime." Jean-Claude had picked up his hand and whispered the words against the back of it before laying a feather light kiss on it.

Harry resisted the urge to slap him, but only just. "I'll keep that in mind." He snarled instead.

Once everyone had bid the old perverted geezers…the two vampires goodbye, they all trailed outside into the crisp night air. Piling back into the car, Harry was again seated next to Nathaniel, only this time he kept a distance between them.

Nathaniel noticed this but decided to not comment on it, he knew that his young mate was hurting from what Meng Die had said. He knew that they were taking things slow, that they didn't know each other well enough for Harry to confide in him his thoughts. He knew this. But it did not mean it hurt any less to see Harry pulling away from him like he was.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning feeling as if his back was one giant bruise. It took him a moment to recall what had caused the pain and he blushed when he did. Changing his clothing took a bit of effort as every small movement felt like a stab going through his back. He walked down the stairs slowly, entering the kitchen to find that Richard and Micah were already up, looking as if they were discussing something urgent.

He felt something within him urging him to hide behind the wall and listen into the conversation. Deciding to follow his instinct this time, he felt his face heat up when he realized the topic of discussion.

"I just don't understand why you are forcing me to be here for this talk!" Richard was growling. "It's your bright idea to tell him!"

"You're a science teacher for god's sake; you do this all the time!" Micah growled back.

"I teach junior high students about puberty, not how to go out and do…THIS!"

"But you still have experience with this! Besides, you're the one who wanted to be his big brother figure!"

"Exactly, BIG BROTHER, meaning that should _this_ ever be done to or by him, _I didn't want to know!_ That makes this talk your responsibility."

"It does not; it makes it both of ours because unless we give him this talk, Anita will do it and it won't be nearly as well thought out as if we do it ourselves. You know Anita would rather take the blunt, angry route if she feels embarrassed by something."

Deciding that he had heard enough, Harry stepped into the kitchen. He saw that both men each had a plate sitting in front of them, the only thing on the plates were a few crumbs meaning that he must have slept longer than he though if they had both finished eating.

"Morning." He said, walking past them to the fridge to grab some juice and fruit. He didn't feel like he could stomach a full breakfast.

"Harry…hi…uh I mean, morning." Richard stuttered, his blush giving away the previous conversation.

"You alright?" Harry asked, deciding to play with them for a bit.

"Uh, yah fine!" Richard squeaked. Micah attempted to keep the smile off his face, Richard was adorable when he got flustered.

"Um Harry listen, there's something we wanted to talk to you about," Micah decided to plunge right in.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Since when were you gay?" Richard suddenly burst out, gaining a bewildered look from Harry and a glare from Micah. "I mean you never showed interest in anyone but I didn't expect you to be gay."

"It's not that I was ever gay to be exact." Harry replied thoughtfully. "I mean it's like you just said, I never had any interest in anyone. What happened last night just felt…natural. So to answer your question, I don't know. Heck I don't even know if I _am_ gay…"

Deciding to steer the conversation back to where he wanted it, Micah took over. "It doesn't matter when or how it happened, as long as you're happy. We just want to make sure that no matter what happens you play it safe."

"Safe?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that you use the proper…equipment to keep safe, that you speak up if you don't like something—"

Harry cut Micah off before he could embarrass all three of them further. "Micah stop. Keep in mind a few things here; most likely my mates are going to be magical creatures that don't get sick much less get STDs. Second of all, I know how to tell them to stop and how to get them the hell off me if they don't."

"Well, we just don't want you in a situation that gets out of hand quickly." Richard finally spoke up.

"I'm not a girl so it's not like I can get pregnant (A/N Sure…) we'll be fine!" Harry assured him.

He walked out of the kitchen, deciding that he didn't want to hear anymore. Plus, he had chores.

Richard and Micah stared after him before Richard glanced at Micah. "I don't think it's settled in for him yet."

"I agree." Micah replied. "Think we should try again?"

"No, he'll just brush it aside again. I think we should call in reinforcements." Richard decided.

"But who would get through to him and any future mates that he may have?" Micah wondered.

Then, as if twin light bulbs simultaneously went on above their heads, they both jumped up with a shout of "HIS UNCLE!" before rushing out of the room to find the phone and make an important long distance call.

* * *

Coming up next: Harry and Nathaniel's first date, what the magic did to Nathaniel when it went into him and the introduction of Harry's second mate!

Not in that order though XD


	8. Chapter 7

Hi Guys!

SO SORRY for the long wait, it was a result of the combination of writers block and school. Anyway, ENJOY! Oh and as little fun game, who do you think the shadow animal for the new mate is? Just out of curiosity!

* * *

A few hours later, Harry made his way downstairs when he heard Anita calling up to him telling him he had a phone call. Hesitantly picking up the phone, he wondered who would be calling him.

"Hello?" he spoke into the receiver tentatively.

"Hi, Harry?" Harry heard Nathaniel's voice on the other line, his tone filled with nervousness.

"Nathaniel…hi. What can I do for you?" Harry asked, not expected the older male to be the caller.

"I was wondering, since you know you said we should get to know each other if you were uh…possibly free tonight to you know, maybe gooutwithme?"

"Pardon me? Could you repeat that last bit?" Harry requested, not even trying to decipher the swiftly spoken words.

"I was wondering if you possibly, maybe, wanted to go out tonight…like together, with uh, with me?" Nathaniel stuttered.

"Tonight? Sure I don't have anything planned…" Harry replied, not really caring one way or the other.

After agreeing that Nathaniel would pick him up that night, they both hung up with mutual good byes. Harry headed downstairs, planning on getting an early dinner started when he walked in on all three house occupants having a heated whispered discussion that immediately stopped when he walked into the room.

Giving them a glance, he walked over to the fridge to see what they had for dinner when Anita's question stopped him.

"Hey Harry, what did Nathaniel want?"

"He was asking if I wanted to go out with him tonight so that we could get to know each other." He replied simply, not offering any other details.

"Oh so you're going on your first date?" Micah picked up the conversation. "Did he say where you were going?"

"No but we leave in a couple of hours so I thought I would get an early dinner started for you guys." Harry informed, moving towards the fridge again.

"Don't bother about that." Richard spoke up. "We can just order take out, you go get ready."

"I said a couple hours not a couple seconds. I don't need two hours to get ready Richard." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Well we wanted to talk to you about a few things so we can do that now then you go get ready for your date and we will order take out." Anita informed him.

"Oh dear god, please tell me its not about the talk we had this morning!" Harry groaned, moving to take a seat.

"What talk?" Anita questioned, her interest rising at the blush covering Richard's face and neck and Micah's shifty eyed look.

"Nothing!" Richard rushed to say, wanting to change the subject. After all Harry's uncle now knew of the situation and would take care of it…as soon as he could get some time off to come over that is.

"We actually wanted to talk to you about what happened after you fainted last night." Micah changed the topic, hoping that Anita didn't find out about the call until there was nothing she could do about it. "Mr. Goldenmyer told us some more things he wanted you to know after we put you in bed last night."

"Oh okay." Harry replied, wondering what bombshell would be dropped on him this time.

"Well he just said to expect changes." Anita tried to explain. "For example, changes in your diet, you may now crave more meat, possibly bloodier because you do technically have three…bloodthirsty creature inheritances. Your body may change in weird ways when you get angry or your magic may even increase since all your creatures are magical."

"So I can expect physical changes and dietary ones?" Harry clarified, scepticism dripping from his voice.

"Basically yeah." Micah replied. "Granted, we have not seen any changes yet but they could be gradual, they could be happening instantly or they could never happen. No one has encountered a case like yours before according to him."

"A case like mine?" Harry asked.

"He means a case of someone having to go through drinking that much creature blood and not only surviving but also being able to essentially be all four creatures in one human body without dying." Richard clarified.

"Oh, okay then I guess. Well nothing I can do about it now, I mean what's done is done." Harry surmised, not wanting to dwell on this too much.

Micah glanced at his two lovers with a worried look in his eyes before addressing Harry. "Harry are you alright?"

"Alright with what?" Harry questioned, not liking where this conversation seemed to be heading.

"Well it just seems like you are taking this all too easily. I mean your life has been flipped upside down in less than twenty four hours." Anita replied, trying to get the younger male to open up to them.

"What did you want me to do? Rant, scream and cry over how unfair my life is Anita?" Harry asked, feeling a wave of sudden anger take him over. "I've done that! I did that with my uncle and aunt. I did that when my teachers ignored my bruises, my flinches when anyone touched me, when I went weeks, sometimes months, without light or food that wasn't rotting. And you know what that got me? More bruises, more days without food, without light, hell without human contact!"

Realizing that he may have just told them too much information about his life in Britain, Harry tried to calm down enough to get them to close the subject. "Look, I don't believe in getting angry or frustrated over something I cannot control okay. This stuff that's happening to me, I can't let it control me for life, I just have to accept it and move on."

"But it's not healthy to bottle it all up." Richard protested, trying to make Harry see reason.

"I know that." Harry replied. "I'm not trying to bottle it up but that being said, just because I don't talk about it all day doesn't mean I'm bottling it up. I'm just not letting it rule my life is all."

"You mean rule your life like your time in Britain is apparently ruling your life till now?" Anita questioned.

"That's different. I just don't want to talk about that topic, the topic of my new life is one I choose not to let take me over." Harry tried to explain, not wanting to reveal any more information about Britain.

"Okay Harry. We'll make you a deal, we don't ask or try to force you to talk about Britain. In return, you promise us that if your new situation ever gets to be too much, you come talk to us about it or find someone else to talk to about it." Micah put in, seeing how Harry was seconds away from shutting them out completely.

"Alright, I promise." Harry replied before excusing himself to go get changed.

"It's sort of sad don't you think, that he has been living with us for this long and this is the first time he has talked about his life in Britain with this much detail." He heard Micah say as he walked out of the kitchen, probably assuming that he wouldn't be able to pick up on the remark.

Sighing softly, Harry moved towards the stairs, heading up to his room where he grabbed some clothing out of his closet before jumping in the shower. He had just turned the water off and stepped out when he heard the doorbell ringing.

Quickly towelling his hair, he put on his clothes and walked downstairs, seeing that everyone was gathered in the living room. He looked over what Nathaniel was wearing, trying to see if he had overdressed or not.

Nathaniel had his hair up in a large bun, leaving his face unobstructed. His lavender eyes sparkled in excitement and laughter as he listened to Richard and Micah bicker. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt that only had five buttons near the bottom, allowing his chest to be on clear display. If he looked closely, Harry could make out a nipple ring peaking out of the edge of the shirt on the right side. He refused to admit that he had been looking that closely though.

Harry's eyes continued their assessment as they moved down and took in the black leather pant with a white leopard print that encased the toned, muscular legs. He again refused to acknowledge that his eyes strayed to the area between Nathaniel's legs longer than was strictly necessary.

Raising his eyes to Nathaniel's face again, his eyes were caught in the lavender coloured eyes of his first mate. Realizing that he had been caught staring, Harry unsuccessfully tried to squash down the blush that he could feel rising to his cheeks. Quickly turning his face away so that no one saw it, forgetting that most of them could _smell_ it, he missed the appreciative look Nathaniel passed over his form.

Nathaniel was mesmerized by theyounger male whom he had slept with the night before. He watched as water dripped slowly from Harry's tousled hair and splashed onto his shoulder. Harry was wearing a black tank top with a white see through shirt on top. Nathaniels eyes moved down as he took in the navy jeans that encased slim, model worthy legs.

His head snapped up when he heard Richard loudly clearing his throat and giving him a pointed look. Micah snorted, covering it with a cough as he tried not to full out laugh evilly at the expression of fear on Nathaniels face from the look that Richard was giving him. Inhaling deeply, he froze with his eyes growing wide at what he smelled. Sniffing again, Micah felt his leopard rising to the forefront of his mind and an inhumane growl escaped him as his chartreuse eyes flashed in anger.

"Micah?" Harry called out softly, wondering why Micah's leopard seemed to be rising and glaring daggers at Nathaniel.

"His scent has changed." A growling Micah offered as explanation. Wondering what he was talking about, Richard took a cautious sniff and immediately understood what Micah was talking about. Reaching out he put his hand on Micah's shoulder, attempting to calm him down through touch.

"Micah, it's alright. Nathaniel smells like Harry now. Their scents have mixed, it's a sign that they are mates." Richard attempted to calm him.

Immediately Harry understood. As the Nimir-Raj, Micah was more in tune to the scent of the leopards in his pard than anyone else. When one of their scents changed it meant one of two things. Either they had found their true mate or that they had been raped by someone. Seeing as it was very unlikely for someone to find their true mate during their lifetime, Micah's leopard had automatically assumed that the younger leopard under his protection had been raped. Having anyone violate a were-creature in such a way left the scent of that person on the creature for a certain period of time. Most scholars thought that it was to allow that were-animal to find the person who violated them in order to seek retribution. That theory made sense, considering that the scent of willing sexual activities did not remain as long or as noticeably.

Hearing the name of his host's adopted cub, Micah's leopard sorted through Nathaniels new scent and finally growled in pleasure as he realized that his cub had mated with a leopard of his pard. Nathaniel stood still and presented his neck as his Nimir-Raj came over to scent and nuzzle at it.

Once Micah's leopard was satisfied that the new scent was in fact Harry's, he receded and let Micah take over again. "Sorry, I couldn't control my reaction." Micah apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, it's pure instinct that was taking you over." Anita told him, knowing that the matter was out of his hands. "I wonder why the change happened though. Usually it takes a few days of being...intimate...for the were's scent to change doesn't it?"

"That's true," Richard replied.

"It's my magic." Harry spoke up, earning himself three looks of surprise and one of confusion. "Yesterday when we went into that room, my magic came out and sank into Nathaniel."

"That power rush..." Nathaniel muttered. Seeing the three older occupants of the house focusing their attention on him now, he hurried to explain. "Yesterday when we went into that room, I remember feeling a huge power rush. It was almost...intoxicating."

"That was my magic." Harry concluded. "If it changed your scent, you have to wonder what else it could have changed."

Getting tired of the silence that ensued from that statement, Anita finally broke it. "That's something we can worry about at a later time. For now, you two just get going on your date and don't concern yourself about that."

"If you're sure..." Nathaniel hesitated, only slightly relaxing when he saw Anita give him a quick nod. "Shall we?"

"Sure, I'm ready when you are." Harry replied, moving towards the door to grab his shoes. He completely missed the warning glare Richard sent Nathaniel, the feral way Micah smiled at him and the whispered warning Anita shot at him to not stay out too late and to not sleep with him again just yet.

Heading towards the car, Nathaniel rushed past him and held his door open. "Thank you." Harry said, climbing into Nathaniel's SUV.

An awkward silence filled the car as they pulled out of the driveway, Nathaniel not knowing what to say since this was the first date he had ever been on in his life. Harry was just naturally quiet and saw no need to start a conversation.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when the car stopped suddenly. Looking at Nathaniel, he decided to ask, "We're here already? That didn't take long."

Nathaniel smiled softly and nervously explained. "Well you see, I've never been on a date before neither have I asked someone out before. So I really had no idea where to go with you and it really was just a spur of the moment thing that I decided to ask you to go out. So the only place that I could think of to really go out to was to show you where I worked-" He was abruptly cut off by Harry.

"Wait, where you work? You mean...our first date is at a strip club?" Harry screeched. (FYI, this was the original cut off point of this chapter...just saying)

"Yah well, most of the clientele are couples?" Nathaniel replied nervously as he got out of the car to open Harry's door for him. Harry just got out of the car with an incredulous look on his face. He had never truly believed Anita when she said shifters were very open about their sexuality and with their bodies but he was slowly becoming a believer.

Nathaniel took his younger mate by the elbow and bypassed the line up, heading straight for the bouncer. Harry looked up...and up at the male vampire who stared at him through ocean green eyes. His muscles screamed weightlifter and his fang flashing smile showed that he was a new vampire. Of course in vampire terms, new vampire could mean he was over a hundred for all he knew.

"Hey Buzz." Nathaniel greeted the vampire familiarly.

"Hey Brandon, what brings you to Guilty Pleasures on your night off?" Buzz the vampire questioned in a deep tenor.

"Just thought I would show my friend here where I worked is all. Can we go in?" Nathaniel asked, somehow missing the shocked look on the vampires face.

"Sure..." Buzz replied, wondering what Nathaniel was thinking of bringing _that boy_ here. Everyone by now knew that Nathaniel and Anita's house guest were mates and had heard what happened at the Circus last night. Buzz knew Nathaniel enjoyed pain, but he was now seriously wondering if the younger male enjoyed death as well. When Anita found out...god knows how many pieces of Nathaniel would be left for Richard and Micah.

Guiding Harry into the club, Nathaniel waved to the cross check girl and pulled Harry along as he headed further into the club, already full of patrons.

"Brandon?" He heard Harry ask questioningly and decided to explain.

"It's my stage name. Buzz couldn't say my real name out there as there were too many people who could have overheard it. It's part of the security measures Jean-Claude insists we follow. This way, our personal lives can remain personal from all of our clientele." They stopped before a door near the stage, which Nathaniel quickly punched the security lock combination for and pushed open, pulling them through.

"This is the employees entrance, I wanna see if Jason is working. We have this tradition between us where we kiss the other good luck if they are dancing that night." Nathaniel explained before suddenly stopping to face Harry right after they had closed the door behind them. "You don't mind do you? Me kissing him I mean."

"No, he was your friend before I came along, I have no right to protest your tradition with him." Harry replied, making a mental note to discuss the fact that he had other mates with Nathaniel. He truly had no right to protest Nathaniel giving an innocent kiss to one of his old friends when he would be doing _way_ more then that with other men, most likely ones he did not even know as intimately as Nathaniel and Jason knew each other.

"Nathaniel?" A voice called out, causing Nathaniel to turn around and see that Jason had decided to join them.

"Jason, hey. I just wanted to see if you were working tonight." Nathaniel greeted.

"No, I'm just here getting some of my stuff, what's up with you?" Jason replied with his trademark smile.

"Oh that's too bad, I asked Harry out on a date tonight and I was hoping you would be working is all." Nathaniel replied, shifting to the side when he realized he had been blocking Jason's view of Harry.

"You're taking Harry on a date to a strip club?" Jason asked, his smile turning evil. "Anita is going to skin you and use your fur as a cloak when she goes on her raisings to scare off the customers." he informed Nathaniel while laughing, gasping for air.

All of a sudden he felt his wolf _slam_ to the surface, the shock of it physically sending him reeling backwards as his eyes glowed a grass green instead of their usual blue, signalling the appearance of his wolf.

Jason rushed towards Harry, pushing Nathaniel carelessly aside as he slammed Harry against the door, a fierce, inhumane growl of "MINE" echoing eerily along the hallway.

* * *

Till next time lovelies, remember to leave me your thoughts for the question at the top in a review! Next update will be a Discarded one, keep an eye out!


End file.
